So This is Love
by pancakes21
Summary: The story of Minato and Kushina and how their love unfolded from the time he rescued her from her kidnappers till their son's birth. MinatoxKushina, MikotoxFugaku.


Minato finally put her down when they were at her assigned living quarters.

"Do you feel safe here all alone tonight?" he asked her. Not trying to make her feel like she needed protecting, but simply concerned for her wellbeing.

"Of course I do," she lied. She didn't want to be alone, not after what happened, but she didn't think that there was anything the boy could do about that. "You should probably get going. Your parents are probably worried about you."

"Oh, I'm a shinobi you know," he smiled, pointing to his leaf headband. "My parents don't worry about me too much. If you don't mind I'd like to stay. Then in the morning we can go right away and report this to the Hokage together."

_He wants to stay?_ she thought. "Well, I guess you could sleep on the couch or something."

Minato nodded and made his way out the door and to one of the other rooms. Kushina could only stare curiously after him. Could this boy who had ignored her so much really find her so special? And furthermore, how could this boy who was so timid and looked so weak before be so powerful now? More powerful than her that he could take out all those shinobi? _Hn, he had the benefit of surprise,_ she reasoned, before blowing out her candle and heading to bed herself.

The next day the very distinct smell of eggs wafted to her bedroom. She grudgingly rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. _Who is making eggs this early in the morning?_

And then she remembered who was still in her house. Rapidly she scrambled (no pun intended) around the room and changed her clothes, trying desperately to comb out her hair and make it not look like a tangled mess. _Wait, what am I doing?_ she had to stop and ask herself. She put her comb down and stood back to examine herself in her small mirror. According to her reflection, she looked fine. She wouldn't be doing any primping for any boy.

Stepping into the kitchen and seeing the eggs before her made her realize how hungry she was. She sat down and engorged herself on the platter Minato had made for them.

"So being kidnapped really gives you an appetite, hu?" Minato said, standing back and laughing a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kushina asked, getting defensive. And then she realized. "Oh I'm so stupid, I'm eating your food too, aren't I?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll eat later," he told her, smiling innocently.

Perhaps he was a little bit handsome. But only a little bit.

"Thanks," she said, still shoveling the food in. "I guess I didn't realize it, but I didn't get to eat lunch yesterday because of a mission, and I didn't get to eat dinner because, well..."

Minato nodded.

**At the Hokage's office.**

"Thank you Minato. Because of your courage and bravery for saving young Kushina, I would like you and your team to get the rest of the week off," said the Third after he had heard the whole story from the both of them.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Minato said, bowing low.

"And as for you Kushina, I apologize for what happened to you. I want to relocate you to an apartment on the other side of the village where I think you will be safer; to Crest Park, next to the Uchiha clan quarters."

Kushina blinked.

"Minato, I know I just relieved you of missions, but would you mind helping her move into her new place? You know the apartment of which I speak?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," he said, bowing low again.

"Dismissed," he commanded, and the two left immediately.

**…**

"I can't believe I have to move," Kushina muttered to herself as her and Minato walked back to her house.

"I can understand the Hokage's logic though," offered Minato tentatively. "You being out of the way and laying low will help other villages to forget about you. And plus you'll have the Uchiha clan's protection," he smiled at her, but she wasn't thoroughly convinced. "And," he thought to add, "I'll be just down the street. I won't let anything like what happened last night happen to you again."

Kushina looked down at the ground and blushed. Perhaps she wouldn't mind her new apartment after all.

It didn't take long to move all her things – she didn't own much and she spent most of her money on food – and so her and Minato were able to make the move with just one trip. Minato led the way into her new place, a bag in each arm and one on his back, and held the door open for her.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Kushina nearly dropped all her belongings. "This is... this will be ok," she told herself out loud. Not that she was expecting much. But certainly more than a one-bedroom apartment. Perhaps her previous home next to the Hokage's office building had left her a little spoiled.

"I think it's nice in here," said Minato, picking up on Kushina's cues that she was less than satisfied with her new place. "It's cozy."

"Are you kidding me?" she said. "This place is horrible! And what smells?" The red-head ran about the room trying to make sense of it all.

"Oh it's not that bad," Minato said quietly. And then he thought of something. "I know what will make it better!"

"A renovation?"

"A house warming party!" Minato smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"I don't know what planet you've been living on, but I'm not the most popular kid in Konoha. Who would come to my party?" she sighed, exasperated.

"I'll be there," he said, getting close to her and looking her straight in the eyes. "And it doesn't matter if anyone else comes. We'll have a party for two."

Kushina blushed and took a step back, regaining her personal space. "A party for two sounds lame."

"Come on, it will be fun. I'll make us some sweets and we can celebrate a little."

Kushina sighed again. He made her a good breakfast, so maybe his desserts would be tasty as well. _And_, she hesitated, _I really like being around him_. "Fine."

"Great! Hey listen, I'd stay, but I have to go meet up with my squad. I'll be over tomorrow evening," he promised as he turned around to head out, leaving her to unpack her bags.

…

The next day Kushina decided to explore her new neighborhood. She had been to this side of town before, but she had never got a chance to really examine the area. There were a few shops, and children playing out in the street. Nothing too exciting.

Making a full circle and coming back around to her apartment from the other direction, she noticed that the Uchiha clan entrance was indeed right beside her living space. She stopped outside to admire the large wooden crest.

"What are you looking at?" shouted a dark-haired boy on the other side of the entrance gate. She could feel something small and hard whiz past her face.

Immediately her blood rushed to her cheeks, and she was about to yell something nasty back, but was caught off guard by a young girl who stepped beside her.

"Leave her alone Fugaku!" shouted the girl. "Nobody likes bullies!" for some reason her rather naïve statement made the boy named Fugaku blush, and he turned around immediately and ran off.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be a real jerk sometimes, but I swear he's kind deep inside," said the girl apologetically. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha, are you new around here?"

Kushina accepted her extended hand. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I used to live... over by the Hokage's Building, but I relocated yesterday."

The girl named Mikoto nodded and smiled. "Well it was nice to meet you Kushina. I hope we can become friends! Especially since we live so close together!"

Kushina felt an inner sadness deep within her. "You probably don't want to be my friend. I'm loud and obnoxious, my red hair gets everywhere – my nickname is the red hot habanero because I'm so temperamental – and I'm clumsy and say weird things, dattebane."

Mikoto began laughing. "Ok, Red Hot Habanero. You should know that I don't really care about those things. I have to go find Fugaku though, so I guess I'll see you around," and with that she ran off through the Uchiha entrance gate.

_What a weird girl_, Kushina thought. Since coming to Konoha, she had never bonded with another human being besides Mito before. And now, within the course of a few days, she meets Minato and Mikoto? _Maybe it's because all of their names start with 'M'_. Kushina laughed at her own joke. Perhaps she would clean a bit before Minato came over. She assured herself that she would be cleaning not to try and impress him, but because that is what hosts are supposed to do for their guests. But maybe she was a little bit ashamed of Minato seeing her in her natural pigsty-like environment.

…

"Hey Kushina!" said Minato as he walked through the door, blushing a little at his arms full of treats.

"Hi," Kushina said, unsure of how else to make conversation happen. Luckily he didn't seem to mind the silence. He walked over and set up the food on her small wooden table.

"Why are you doing this?" she finally asked him.

"I'm sorry, we can eat outside if you want."

"Not about that. I mean why are you being so nice to me. You're pretty popular. You could be doing anything tonight but instead you are here trying to keep me entertained. You don't have to do this, dattebane! I don't want pity, I'm not lonely, I don't need you to pretend to be my friend!" She was yelling now. But Minato just stood in the center of her small apartment and looked kindly into her eyes.

"I just want to get to know you better. If this makes you uncomfortable I can leave." He took her silence as an affirmation of his statement, so he began to pack up his things.

Just as he opened the door and stepped outside, she called after him, "Wait!" He stopped and looked back. "I do want to eat outside."

At these words, Minato smiled and jumped up high, disappearing from the door way. Kushina could only imagine that he was on the roof, so she followed him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered after he had set up a blanket for them to sit on. His blue eyes stared into hers. "I guess I'm just not used to having friends. I'm used to having everyone be so harsh to me. I'm not used to your kindness."

Minato smiled at her.

"I'm really grateful that you came to save me. I don't think I thanked you yet."

"Anytime."

Kushina blushed and looked down at their village from the rooftop, the shining bright shop lights against the blackness of the night. "So as it turns out, you are an excellent shinobi after all."

She began to lose track of the hours spent on top of that roof, sitting next to Minato. In fact, he was the one who had to mention sleep before Kushina realized how tired she was.

Minato escorted her back to her room.

"Thank you again, dattebane!" she giggled to him as he opened the door for her. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him, grateful to have someone to hug. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her as well, and squeezed her tight. "So I guess this means we are friends now, right?" she said, giggling and looking up at him.

Minato blushed. "Sure," he mumbled quietly.

Kushina was confused by his reaction, but decided to ignore it and attribute it to his shyness.


End file.
